mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
World Ship
The World Ship ls a starship built and operated by the Sidairean Federation, encountered in the mid-23rd century. It was described as the flagship by its captain and only crewmember, Commander Balok. The World Ship initiated first contact between the Federation and the Sidairean Federation in 2266, when it was encountered by the Federation starship . Technical details and capabilities TheWorld Ship and the Enterprise at 5000 meters The World Ship was very large and spherical, with the surface made up of smaller, dome-like features, arranged in a distinct pattern based on triangles.Each Sphere ,made up the whole larger Sphere.Each Sphere ship was also a small pilot vessel,that also acted as a life boat for the World Ship intire crew population,lf the ship became too damaged to continue to The ship was able to dispatch at least one small craft, described as a "pilot vessel", and could be controlled by just one crewman and his or her bridge crew using a very simple-looking interface. The mass of the World Ship was beyond the ability of 23rd century Starfleet instruments to register. Commander Spock estimated the vessel to be "a mile in diameter." The vessel was able to scan the entirety of the USS Enterprise in a few seconds, in sufficient detail to then override and shut down some of its systems, a level of control that was described as "extremely sophisticated" and "brilliant." Appendices Background information Neither the World Ship nor any other vessel of the Sidairean Federation has been seen since According to Star Trek Maps (Chart B), theWorld Ship was a patrol ship in the largely uninhabited frontier of the Sidairean Federation. The ship was an automated craft designed to respond and intercept at multi-warp speeds any hostile force encountered by the defence outpost bouy network. Based on Star Trek Maps (Chart D) and Star Trek: Star Charts (pg. 36), one possible origin for the name of the ship was the planetary system World Ship . The system had a primary and eleven planet, including the capital of the Sidairean Federation.World Ship was a K-class star with a magnitude of +3, which was ten times brighter than Sol.World Ship world ship,also called a worldship,planet ship can be linked together on a series of stasus rods to form a thing called Planet Mover.Placed at the very center,of the Mover,a Planet could be transported to another location-another orbit about a star or even into another star system. Worldships are nomadic interstellar ships, typically moving at speeds of 0.01 to 0.1, c, where relativistic effects are unimportant. Although a few late Interplanetary Age worldships were used for colonization (some of these generation ships, and are still en route), and though a few worldships are eccentric life-style choices, or peopled by paranoids and hiders, most are peopled by clades and polities that are happy to live a self-contained existence plying the distances between the stars. The resulting centuries of isolation and genetic drift mean that worldships are almost always home to unique clades and subcultures, and unique species of sophont and subsophont life. The Expeditionary Battle Planetoid was a theoretical spherical battlestation conceptualized by Raith Sienar in 29 BBY. It was one of the precursors to the finalized World Ship .1 Description The Expeditionary Battle Planetoid was the first true precursor to the designs that would eventually give birth to the World Ship project. The design was similar to the World Ship , although it differed in a number of key ways, most notably in that it lacked a superlaser (and was therefore designed for space combat, not the annihilation of planets) and the design included two smaller spheres, attached to the poles of the main sphere (which was around 90-100 kilometers wide).1 Equipped with massive turbolasers, it was powered by an inner plasma implosion core over a kilometer wide. Sienar planned to fuel it using large ice asteroids that were common in the Outer Rim systems.1 History Raith Sienar, the Wizard of Coruscant Around the time of the Second Battle of Zonama Sekot, Raith Sienar presented the plans for the Battle Planetoid to Republic Outland Regions Security Force Commander Wilhuff Tarkin, who was enamored of the idea.1 Tarkin turned around and showed the plans to then-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, taking credit for them as well. Sienar, however, had since abandoned the idea of developing the weapon himself, and appeared indifferent to the apparent backstabbing.2 In 29 BBY, the design was still considered impossible, as it required relatively minor advances in hypermatter technology to become fully feasible.1 Presumably, the issues were solved by 22 BBY (and were the cause of Republic Sienar Systems' grant to the Ministry of Science for hypermatter research).3 With the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the months before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Palpatine—as Darth Sidious—gave the plans to his Sith apprentice and Confederate leader, Count Dooku. The Geonosians took the designs and from them developed their Ultimate Weapon, transforming the Battle Planetoid with a functional superlaser into a planet-killing superweapon. After the Declaration of a New Order in 19 BBY, the Ultimate Weapon's design was refined into that of the World Ship , and construction on the station began and, ostensibly as a reward for "his" design, Tarkin became the Moff overseeing the project. A battlestation, or battle station, was a term used for any space station armed for combat. Characteristics A battle station was often defined as a combat spacecraft that used its primary power generation facilities for combat purposes rather than propulsion. The station could be either orbital or self-propelled like a starship.1 Large capital ships were usually regarded as a type of battle station.2 An alternative term for the largest battlestations was battle planetoid. Battle stations were designed for various purposes, including defensive and offensive combat. Defensive battle stations bulked up on shield generators, sensor systems, defensive fighters and evacuation transports. Offensive battlestations were fitted with offensive weapons-batteries, starfighter and bomber squadrons as well as anti-ship defenses such as point-defense cannons. The battle station hangars were often large enough to handle smaller capital ships in addition to the fighters and transports. Combat stations were known to keep a larger-than-average amount of combat troops onboard, and were often utilitarian in design.2 Different types of battle stations were often separated by their mobility. Mobile battlestations, such as large capital ships, could traverse interstellar space and attack distant targets. Immobile stations were usually situated in orbit of a world and used for planetary defense or logistical support. Terrestrial stations were built on or around asteroids and planetary objects and usually required less volatile reactor cores than space-faring battle stations.2 The largest battle stations were often designed with city-like structures on their surfaces. These structures mimicked terrestrial cities in order to make life more comfortable for the crew. Restaurants, shops and apartment buildings could be utilized even on the most militaristic of stations.32 The station commanders and high-ranking officers often had their own stylish dwellings and there was usually space for visiting diplomats.2 Travel onboard the enclosed battle station cities was often done with turbolifts, landspeeders or in the rare cases of massive cities, through shuttle taxis that flew from one hangar to another.2 The Koros-Strohna, known as the'Worldship' in Galactic Basic Standard, was an immense organically created vessel that housed entire communities ofSidairean, providing them with food and shelter. It also served as a staging ground for long battles. Description .]] The World Ship , the Galactic Empire's ultimate terror weapons, were battle stations several hundred kilometers in diameter and mounting a directed energysuperlasercapable of completely destroying a planet with a single shot along with 15000 lasers, ion, turbolasers batteries, and heavy turbolasers in all plus an additional 768 tractor beam emplacements. However, the first World Ship 's defenses were not tight enough to stopstarfighters from penetrating them. The first World Ship was 160 kilometers in diameter,Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections''World Ship '' (novel)while the second World Ship was 900 kilometers in diameter.Star Wars: Complete Locations''Much of its interior space was devoted to systems required to maintain its massive superlaser and power plant. At the heart of each World Ship was a gigantichypermatterreactor, which possessed an output equal to that of several main-sequence stars. Within this chamber burned a reaction of prodigious proportions, fed by stellar fuel bottles lining its periphery. Splitting the station into two equal hemispheres was a huge equatorial trench approximately 503 kilometers in length for the first World Ship and 2,827 kilometers for the second World Ship . This area of the station housed most of the major landing bays, drive thrusters, sensor arrays and tractor beam systems. Halfway between the equator and each pole were two supplementary trenches. The World Ship was divided into 24 zones, 12 per hemisphere, each controlled by a "bridge". To further organize the immense amount of activity aboard, there were specific "sectors" denoting function. These included the General, Command, Military, Security, Service, and Technical sectors. on one of the World Ship ]] Since service onboard the World Ship was a long-term affair, the station maintained a number of civilian amenities to make the time aboard a deep space station more comfortable. Parks, shopping centers, recreation areas, and taverns such as theHard Heart Cantinacould be found in the general sectors of the station.World Ship Designer'' Facilitating the World Ship 's realspace propulsion were a network of powerfulion enginesthat transformed reactor power into needed thrust. In order for the World Ship to be a deadly threat, it needed to be mobile. Using linked banks of 123hyperdrivefield generators tied into a single navigational matrix, the World Ship could travel across the Galaxy at superluminal velocities. The incredible energies harnessed by the station combined with its great mass gave the World Ship magnetic and artificial gravitational fields equal to those found on orbital bodies many times greater in size. The World Ship 's superlaser derived power directly from the hypermatter reactor. Its faceted amplification crystal combined the destructive power of eight separate tributary beams into one single blast with the intensity of a stellar core. After firing a blast, though, the Imperial engineers had to recharge the reactor, which took at least 24 standard hours. Though the energy output of this blast could be scaled to fire at smaller targets such ascapital ships, as was the case during the Rebel assault on the second World Ship , the two major instances in which the superlaser was fired were at full power at planetary bodies. The World Ship 's interior followed two orientations. Those areas closest to the surface were built with concentric decks with gravity oriented towards the World Ship 's core. Past this shell of surface "sprawls", the World Ship 's interior had stacked decks with gravity pointing toward the station's southern pole. Dimensions ]]Like all other Sidairean vehicles and vessels, the Koros-Strohna, or worldship, was made ofYorik coral. The Yorik coral also formed symbiotic relationships with countless other organic materials to provide weapons, propulsion systems and defensive capabilities.Maw luurserved as a recycling system as well as provided valuable life support to the vessel. The worldship had more in common with a planet than a starship and, like most other Sidairean bio-engineered vessels, it did not appear to be a starship at all. Its main body was a disc-shaped bulk littered with hundreds of weapon projections and other protrusions. On the edges of the worldship were several large spiral arms, causing the ship to resemble a galaxy. In areas where the gravitational pull was weak, including the region between galaxies, the Koros-strohna extended membranous tendrils called outrider ganglia. Each tendril was anchored by hundreds ofCoralskippers, which helped unfold the membrane. Once unfurled, the ganglia served as cosmic sails. Propulsion systems Dovin basals could also be used to propel the worldship by projecting gravity wells to drag Sidairean ships through the interstellar void. When these organisms concentrated their energy wells, they could cause a space station to collapse or force a moon to collide with its orbital partner. Dovin basals could also be used to strip enemy vessels of theirdeflector shields. The worldship's own defenses also relied on the dovin basals' ability to use gravity wells to intercept incoming torpedoes and other weapons. To conserve power, worldships could generate artificial gravity by rotating, thus preserving the dovin basals. They also made use of a membrane, called outrider ganglia, that acted as asolar sailwhen traveling through space. Offensive and defensive systems at the Battle of Borleias.]]The Worldship was protected by hundreds ofyaret-koremplacements that spat molten slag at enemy vessels. These ranged from starfighter-sized cannons to turbolaser-sized weapons similar to those used by theNew Republic. These magma weapons ranged from small openings, with the capability of blaster cannons, to large emitters, which could shoot flaming rocks the size of small starships over great distances. The Koros-strohna's weapons were spaced sporadically and recharged slowly as new magma was produced, though they proved fantastically accurate despite their unconventional technology. Another weapon was the huge, tubular worm called thedread weapon, which extended from the bowels of the worldship. The dread weapon could be used to gather nutrients for the worldship to stay alive. TheGorros' Fenserved a similar function. Complement Additional defense came from the worldship's cargo and troop holds which could transport more than 5,000 warriors along with Coralskippers and planetary vehicles. Due to the vehicle's size, the Koros-strohna could transport a small Sidairean army. Life-cycle ASidaireanworldship lives for an average of 500 years or more. However, they can live up to twice that long, as theBaanu Miirproves (see history for more about the''Bannu Miir''). when a worldship starts to near the end of its life-cycle, It will develop color variations on itsDovin basals, and it will growMyogensin it's corridors. History In26 ABY, the worldship''Baanu Miirheld twelve thousand Sidairean, and was nearly 1000 years old (an age considered ancient), dying and no longer able to travel faster than light.Edge of Victory II: RebirthIt is unknown if these figures were systemic for all worldships. TheBaanu Rass, one of the largest worldships, was 120 kilometers across,The New Jedi Order Sourcebookalmost the size of the firstWorld Ship . During the trek through the intergalactic void between galaxies, it was known that certain drugs were circulated into the worldship's interior, which infused its incumbents with a sense of purpose and belonging in order to prevent them suffering mental breakdowns resulting from the stresses of a long journey across space to the Promised Land. TheAlak Schouwas one of the worldships used to transport the invasion force into the galaxy.Star Wars Gamer 8'' The Domain Hul worldshipserved as a base for the Sidairean assault against theNew Republic during the attack on Borleias. Appearances ]]*Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 1*''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1*''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse*''Edge of Victory I: Conquest*''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth*''Star by Star*''Dark Journey*''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream*''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand*''Traitor *''Destiny's Way*''Ylesia*''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee*''Force Heretic III: Reunion*''The Final Prophecy*''The Unifying Force*''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Inferno'' * Sources *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook*''Star Wars Gamer 8*''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels*''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia*''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition*''The Essential Atlas*''Galaxy of Intrigue*''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notes and references Category:WorldshipsCategory:Sidairean starship classes=og Swarm Ship= _Ship?action=edit Edit